


disturbia

by hyunchans



Series: ethereal, almost ghostly [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety Disorder, Cults, Demons, Drugs, Ghosts, Horror, Intoxication, M/M, MCD IS FOR CHANGBIN, Medication, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of alcohol, Paranoia, Security Cameras, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, Spookfest, Wine, jisung vomits at the end, mentions of cults and rituals, old apartment, sex scenes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: the odd happenings in jisung's apartment begin to escalate. with the return of an old flame and a mysterious love interest, jisung begins to lose grip of what is real and what isn'tsecond part to 'what lies within the walls'
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: ethereal, almost ghostly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	disturbia

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to read the tags. they are properly tagged for a reason - so you can see what this fic entails and decide whether or not that is something you want to read. if at nay point you feel uncomfortable or triggered, i urge you to please stop reading. thank you
> 
> here are some songs i recommend you to listen to:  
> [1\. to start the fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcsdo-f3MqA&ab_channel=polnalyubvi-Topic)  
> [2\. after changbin leaves the apartment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBr-Ce8f0Bw&ab_channel=HansaCreative)  
> [3\. after hyunjin leaves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bQVSdzhLWo&list=OLAK5uy_ns8bS74WamHU7BerXS3MPdX0jIeBiuDtI&index=5&ab_channel=polnalyubvi-Topic)
> 
> here is the [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/ethereal-almost-ghostly/) board i have created for the series for extra vieby goodness!

Jisung was surprised that Changbin opened the message, let alone respond to him too. Jisung had been hauled up in his bedroom for an hour after what had occurred in the bathroom, patiently waiting for his ex-boyfriend’s arrival. When the buzzer rang to let him up Jisung slammed his fingers onto the button with such force the small alarm system almost broke in two. Jisung counted that it took Changbin approximately 3 minutes and 47 seconds to make his way to the apartment. The older man hit his knuckles across the front door of the apartment three times before Jisung swiftly welcomed him _back_ into his home. Changbin smiled as Jisung let him inside, eyes raking over the tee Jisung had hanging from his torso.

“Always looked better on you than me,” Changbin muttered, eyes wandering all over Jisung’s body.

“Do you wanna talk about why you text me to come over?” Changbin asked. Jisung could notice that Changbin’s eyes were fixated on his neck – something they shared many moments marking together when they had been an official item.

“I just want your company,” Jisung tells him, eyes glancing at the closed bathroom door.

“Well I’m here now… Do you want me to accompany you to the bedroom? Changbin asks him.

“Yeah, please.” Jisung takes a step in front of Changbin toward the room, misplacing his foot and tumbling sideways. Changbin’s arms dart out with a speed Jisung is all too familiar with and lets his exes' warm, muscular arms envelope him into an embrace. Jisung laughs as he steadies himself and Changbin’s arm slips down his forearm, fingers tickling the palm of his hand.

“I’ve missed you ‘Sung,” he tells him, and Jisung forgets all the weird shit going on with the bathroom.

“Just kiss me already,” Jisung whispers and it takes them seconds before their lips were pressed together as one, stumbling further towards Jisung’s bedroom. When his back hits the bedsheets he feels his sweatpants pulled from his legs in record time, the cool air biting at his thighs feeling so much better because Changbin was the reason why. He feels the older pepper kisses up his thighs, hands pulling the tee from his body and Jisung can smell the bourbon on Changbin’s body more than he could detect on his lips just before. Jisung could ignore it, for right now he was the center of Changbin’s attention, not someone else, just him.

Jisung scoots himself further up the bed so Changbin can crawl on top of him fully. The older man begins to pull his own layers from his body, and his freshly touched up blonde hair fluffs up as he pulls his tee shirt over the top of it. Jisung bites his lips as he takes in the sight of Changbin’s bare body – it had been too long. He reached out to trace his fingers over the elaborate chest piece tattooed below Changbin’s collarbones and let the older take his hands in his and pin them above his head.

His eyes gaze over the Leo constellation spread across his right rib cage. Jisung is reminded of the day Changbin had gone out and had it done. When he had turned up on his doorstep that night he could barely believe his eyes when Changbin had stripped himself down to show Jisung the tattoo. That night ended much like how Jisung's mid morning was progressing right now.

Changbin smirks as he pecks at Jisung’s lips before moving down his chin and onto his neck. Jisung revels in the taught feeling of Changbin’s lips moving against his neck, surely leaving him covered in pretty blossoms, the shade of blue and purple. Jisung wraps his legs around Changbin’s lower back and pulls his bare crotch against his own, letting his hard cock rub against Changbin’s. The older purrs against his skin and presses himself further against Jisung who arches his back further against the mattress.

"You sure you wanna do this 'Sung?" Changbin asks him. Jisung nods his head feverishly, pulling Changbin back towards his lips. He parts the older's lips roughly with his tongue and continues what Changbin had stopped far too early. Changbin grunts against his lips, rutts his crotch against Jisung as the younger breaks away from the kiss to catch his breath.

"Hold on," Jisung says, carefully moving his jellied legs towards his dressing table. He fumbles around in the top drawer, eventually producing a packet of condoms and a small bottle of lube leftover from when he and Changbin had still been together. Changbin is waiting for him to return to the bed, patting his thighs for Jisung to climb onto. His hands gravitate towards Changbin's thick cock. It wasn't the biggest Jisung had ever had, but its girth was similar to heaven and with that Jisung had many memories almost cumming from the feeling of Changbin pushing himself inside alone.

"Ride me. For old times sake?" Changbin asks, his voice husky and baritone. Jisung nods, letting his chin drop down so he can wrap his mouth around Changbin's length. He lets his tongue rub soft licks down the sides of his cock, attempting to wrap it around the base. He takes Changbin's cock in his mouth and begins to bob his head up and down, letting euphoria take over his body as he tastes the precum begin to dribble from Changbin's cockhead.

"Fuck 'Sung, why are you so good with that mouth." Changbin's head slams back against the headboard as Jisung hollows out his cheeks and begins to work his mouth at a faster pace. Changbin's hands curl into Jisung's hair, careful not to pull at it too harshly. Jisung's mouth comes away from his cock with a pop and he takes the condom in his hands. He carefully begins to roll it onto Changbin's cock, body shivering as the older strokes his arms and ribcage.

"Wait, we need to stretch you out first." Changbin discards the condom to the side and turns Jisung over and onto his knees. He takes the lube bottle in his hands and decants a fair amount of the slick lubricant across his fingers before pressing them gently over the opening of Jisung's hole. The younger was spread out on his hands and knees, face resting on the blankets as Changbin rubbed the lube across his opening.

"Can I start?" Changbin asks.

"Please," Jisung breathes heavily.

Changbin begins to press one finger inside of his ex, taking in the image as Jisung presses his face into the blankets. It had been so long since anyone had done that, so long since he himself had been able to get off after being disturbed... Jisung shook the thought from his head, begging himself to come back to the present.

"Everything okay?" Changbin asks him.

"Just peachy. Keep going," Jisung tells him. Changbin lets his finger rub against his walls, making sure he relaxes before pressing a second inside.

"Shit you've gotten tighter Ji," Changbin moans as he slowly thrusts his two fingers inside of him. Jisung lets out a soft moan, pushing his ass back so Changbin's stubby fingers manage to get further inside of him.

"A-Another," Jisung moans through bitten lips. Changbin obliges, filling him up with not three, but four fingers. Jisung moans loudly and thrusts back harder than before repeatedly.

“Ready. I want to ride you now,” Jisung hums.

Changbin places his hands on Jisung's waist, helping him over and onto his knees. Changbin scoots back against the headboard and picks up one of the spare condoms Jisung had brought onto the bed. He rips it open, eager to roll it onto his length and have himself deep inside the younger. Jisung places a leg either side of Changbin's thighs and reaches for the lube. He lathers his hole and the condom some extra lubrication and lines himself up over Changbin's length.

"C'mon baby, remind me what riding is like for you." Changbin's voice was laced with lust and intoxication and Jisung couldn't get enough.

He wanted to shove it down his throat.

He lowers himself onto Changbin's cock, slowly but surely, and bites his lip hard enough to draw blood when his hole is being opened up further than the fingers had earlier. He calms himself, takes a deep breath and pauses to adjust. Changbin brushes his hair out of his face, lets his thumb tickle his cheek and accept the kisses he begins to pepper across his collarbones.

Jisung hums as he sinks lower, enjoying the burn as Changbin stretches him out. He thinks he can hear a faint tapping in the distance, and judging by Changbin's wandering eyes he hears it too. Jisung scrunches his eyes and braces his palms on Changbin's shoulders for balance. 

"Aren't you going to get that? Sounds like someone is outside the door?" Changbin asks while licking his lips.

Jisung shakes his head.

"No. Wanna make you come," Jisung whispers against his mouth. He wishes that his ex won't sense the fear wrapped through his words, still unaware of why Jisung had _really_ invited him here. Changbin sucks his lips reluctantly, sensing something more was off than usual. He reminded himself of why he and Jisung ended, and instead forced himself to look away from the door and back at Jisung on top of him. He couldn't play into Jisung's paranoia especially in such an intimate moment like the moment occurring right now.

"You sure?" Changbin smirks and it earns him an earnest tug on the back of his hair by the hand Jisung had threaded through it. He growls as Jisung begins to speed up his pace and his asscheeks bounce against Changbin's thighs in a consistent rhythm. The pair are a sweaty mess, and Changbin had resorted back to attaching himself to Jisung's neck and continuing his work at the flower garden blooming over his past lover's skin.

"Fuck Binnie, I think I might come soon if you keep doing that."

Changbin removes his lips lazily from Jisung's neck and holds the younger's cheeks in his palms as he rides him relentlessly.

"You know I'd love you too," Changbin groans, feeling Jisung's hot walls tense around him.

"Can you please, you know, help me." Jisung practically begs.

Changbin wraps a singular hand around the younger’s throbbing cock that had been bouncing against his stomach with every lift and fall of his lower body. Jisung was a mess, mewling loudly at this point and Changbin couldn't keep himself together any longer. He angled himself just right, the muscle memory of the spot that he knew would brush directly against his prostate and send him over the edge. He digs a thumb into the head of Jisung's cock and braces his neck as the younger comes violently in his hand and around his cock. Changbin groans as Jisung takes his head in his hands and kisses him deeply, sending the older into overdrive. He thrusts his cock deep inside of Jisung's hole and lets himself come, unfortunately not all over Jisung's walls.

"You know if I had you raw you'd be wearing a plug for the rest of the day," Changbin winks. Jisung is heaving as he comes down from his high, body sticky from his cum. Jisung laughs awkwardly, carefully lifting himself up from Changbin's hips, refusing the older's help in the matter.

"C-Can you please come shower with me?" Jisung asks.

Changbin raises an eyebrow, "you never used to let me shower with you here, said it was too small and one of us could slip and break a bone... What's changed?"

Jisung's eyes shift and his stomach turns.

"Just... please?"

Changbin nods, not pressing the matter any further. He sits up from the bed and holds onto Jisung's hand as he lowers his lips to the younger’s forehead.

“Let’s go.”

✰ ✰ 

The first thing, of course, that Changbin sees as he enters the bathroom is the book lying in the centre. He bends down to touch it when Jisung stops him.

“Don’t touch that,” he warns. Changbin huffs, not knowing what to think but kicking it aside nonetheless. The two shower in silence, Jisung’s eyes never removing themselves from the damn book. When they are dried off and clothed once more they make their way into the kitchen and Jisung pulls out a spare packet of cigarettes he kept hidden in the pantry for his biggest moments of weaknesses. He opens it and finds three left, scowling as he doesn’t remember smoking that many of them.

"Why am I actually here, Jisung? Surely not just a booty call."

Jisung takes a deep breath, refusing to let the fear take over his body. He points at the book now on the kitchen table after Changbin had finished flipping through it after _insisting_ he take a look at it. 

"Some weird shit is happening with… that,” he says while pointing at the book. 

“I saw _something_ interact with it and I’ve been feeling… watched sometimes,” Jisung rambles on.

Changbin pauses before responding, letting Jisung vent out his issues and worries concerning the book and the cult members who lived here before him. After a brief moment of silence, Changbin breaks it much to Jisung’s eventual disappointment.

"Have you stopped taking your meds?" Changbin asks hesitantly. Jisung's brow furrows and fists clench around the cigarette packet. He had to swallow down the bile rising at the back of his throat.

"I haven't been on antipsychotics for a year and you know that," he says.

"Okay okay, I was just wondering. You know I don't believe in this stuff so I really can't be of that much help to you."

Jisung holds back a laugh in dismay - of course calling Changbin was a bad idea. This is what always happened - they had a moment of weakness with each other, both happy to remember what life was like together and then be immediately reminded of why it just does not work.

"If you want to help Changbin, you can take the book and get rid of it."

Changbin takes the book in his hands and makes his way towards the door. He turns for a moment, considering throwing his arms around Jisung's shoulders and apologizing for being so cold. Instead, he squeezes his hand and slips his shoes on.

"Okay. Take care 'Sung, and don't hesitate calling."

✰ ✰ 

There is a knock on the door in the late evening that causes Jisung to stir from his slumber. The streetlights had turned his living room a beautiful hue of orange due to his habit of not closing the curtains. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and makes his way to the door, ignoring the peephole and opens it without hesitation. Anything would be a great distraction from the after effects that Changbin being in his apartment had had after he left.

A blonde man in dress clothes is standing in front of him with an obnoxiously large cardboard box in his hands. 

"Jisung right? This was delivered to me down the hall somehow? I don't know how it got up but I guess one of the other renters thought they were being helpful." The man has a beautiful smile and deep brown eyes that seem to have flakes of gold speckled through them.

"Oh? That is so weird… Well thanks for dropping them by to the correct address.” Jisung addresses the young man politely, quite taken back by the beauty in front of him. 

The young man attempts to place the package in Jisung’s arm with little success. He chuckles at himself as Jisung stumbles from the weight of the package.

“Hold on, could you help me take it inside?” Jisung asks the man. 

The blonde nods, slipping his shoes off as Jisung opens up the apartment door for them both. He leads the blonde through to the kitchen, moving aside his cigarette packet and making room on the bench for the package. The blonde places a hand on top of the package and looks at Jisung through the dimly lit room.

“You always live alone in the dark like this?”

Jisung laughs, more so chokes on the saliva he gulps down after.

“Alone yes, in the dark like this, no. I wasn’t expecting a guest,” he tells the blonde. He walks to the lightswitch and switches it on, finally able to get a good look at the neighbour he didn’t know he had. 

“My name is Hyunjin,” the blonde says while offering his hand to Jisung. He accepts it, noticing the smooth texture of his skin and letting his fingers linger longer than they probably should. 

“You live down the hall?” Jisung asks as he searches for a knife to cut open the box with.

“Yeah, very end. Anyway, what is inside that package? It weighs a tonne,” Hyunjin inquires. 

Jisung pauses, knife blade slicing through the plastic tape holding the box tight and secure.

“Security cameras,” Jisung says as the tip of the knife opens the final flap. Jisung pulls out the equipment and a lengthy instruction manual.

“Cameras for inside?” Hyunjin questions. He was resting a hip against the kitchen counter and Jisung admired the way his belt accentuated his small waist and lithe hips.

“Yeah… You’ll probably think I’m crazy if I tell you why," Jisung tells him, thinking about what Changbin had said earlier.

Hyunjin leans forward, eyes hazy yet lighting up the room in front of him.

“We’re all a little crazy aren’t we? Even so, there are better terms to use than that word Jisung. Is the reason something unbelievable which makes you think that way?”

Jisung nods, hands slipping into the cigarette packet and taking a slender stick to his lips.

“You smoke?”

“Sure,” Hyunjin says. Jisung goes to reach for another when his hands are met with nothing. He scrambles to open the packet and finds the two cigarettes he knew he saw earlier gone. He stares in disbelief, his face gradually growing hotter by the second. 

“Mind if we share?” Jisung says through pursed lips.

“Is something wrong? Should I leave?” Hyunjin asks.

“Hyunjin… I live alone. I had more cigarettes in here earlier and now apparently this is my last one. How does that happen?” Jisung’s eyes are dark, flitting between the blonde, the cigarette packet and the closed bathroom door.

“I’m not sure. Why don’t we share that and you can tell me all about the mysterious cigarette stealer?” Hyunjin proposes.

Jisung pauses, unsure about the stranger staying in his apartment any longer. He only let him inside because there was no way he was carrying that box in on his own. In fact, the presence of the blonde was making his skin crawl and his ears burn from the anxiety burning inside of him. He doesn’t know what it is, _why_ there is such a magnetic pull to this stranger from down the hall but he can’t avoid the fact that someone actually wants to listen to him. Jisung was agoraphobic, maybe this meant he was getting better. He stared at Hyunjin for a while longer, at the security camera 

“Want a glass of wine with your poison?” The lips leave Jisung’s lips before he can shake the feeling away, the painful feeling of loneliness.

Hyunjin smiles, almost ear to ear and shrugs off his blazer.

“I don’t know if poison is the right word to be using with a stranger but you’re lucky you're cute. I’d love one.”

✰ ✰ 

The anxiety soon dissolved after his first sip of the red wine he had poured himself and Hyunjin. They sat cross-legged on the couch, Jisung spilling the beans about his hunches about the weird interaction with the book. Hyunjin was ever so attentive, taking small sips from his glass as he listened to Jisung ramble. It soothed Jisung. 

“Maybe whatever it is, is toying with you. Seeing how much you can handle before you break?” Hyunjin proposes.

Jisung shakes his head.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem _evil_ right now. I could just be paranoid like Changbin suggested,” Jisung said.

This time Hyunjin is the one to shake his head. 

“No Jisung you’re not.” Hyunjin reaches out his hand, placing it on Jisung’s knee and stares him straight in the eyes.

“I believe you.”

✰ ✰ 

After a bottle of red and sharing the last cigarette between them, Jisung had let Hyunjin out and thanked him profusely for dropping by the parcel. It wasn’t often Jisung let a stranger into his home, but the fact that he did had to have meant he was making progress. There was no way he was going outside though unless he had to - he can’t guarantee his skin won’t burn the second he is out on the street and met with the bustling activity of the city’s streets.

He walks into the bathroom, slipping a sleeping pill under his tongue and chugging it back with the remains of his wine. A voice in his head says he shouldn’t mix the two, but what was the worst that could happen? At best he would get a full night's rest minus a hangover. In fact, it benefited him. As he turned in for the night, he couldn’t shake the vision of the book from his eyes even as he drifted off to sleep, as though it was permanently burned into his retinas. 

When his eyes finally reopen, sunlight is gleaming down on his face. Jisung sighs, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before forcing himself out of bed. As he stands upright he feels a searing pain on the right side of his abdomen. He hisses as he tries to maintain his balance, unaware of what was causing him so much pain. He pulls up his shirt to find six nasty, red and raised welts across his ribcage. His eyes bulge and he touches the welts to make sure that what he is seeing is real. They burn as they come in contact with his fleshy fingers, and it brings tears to his eyes. He tries to figure out what they are from, avoiding looking at the bathroom door as he wanders into his living room. He thinks they must be from Changbin, he can’t remember if he scratched him there but it would have to do to put his mind at ease. To distract himself, he begins to set up the security camera. Despite looking intimidating, the devices weren’t too hard to put together. The most difficult part was linking the software to his computer, and in a moment of weakness, he called Changbin.

He told him to call if he ever needed help, and technically he needed help right now. As the phone goes to voicemail, Jisung frowns in disappointment. He thought that he and Changbin could continue to be civil, maybe even hook up again in the future if he felt like he was getting better again. Something about this makes Jisung uneasy, especially after leaving with that book. What if he never got rid of it? Changbin was the inquisitive type after all. 

An official number appears on the screen, signifying that a company was calling him and not a friend or family member.

“Hello?” he says into the phone.

“Am I speaking with Han Jisung?”

“This is he. Who am I speaking with?” Jisung asks.

“This is the Seoul Police Department. We were called to a residence in the early hours of this morning after multiple calls coming in. The victim’s mother said we should give you a courtesy call before this gets on the news. We are sorry to inform you that Seo Changbin was found dead in his home after multiple noise complaints throughout the night-” the voice trails off and Jisung loses his hearing. Something gurgles in his stomach and he bolts for the kitchen sink as he brings up what little was in his stomach, mostly bile and stomach lining. His eyes burn with tears and he feels like his skin is on fire, that his head is too small and his brain was begging for more space as it throbbed against his skin.

Something tumbles over in the distance and Jisung is terrified to turn around. He was devastated, he was heartbroken and fucking terrified. There on the sliding door to the balcony, is a message written on the glass through condensation that should not be there. Jisung begins to tremble, unable to control the anxiety that was causing him to reach a breaking point.

_You’re playing my game now._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, we writers love seeing your reactions and knowing our work has made someone smile ♡ validation is a very strong thing we thrive off of after all.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
